1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety vents or valves useful with pressurized tanks which includes rupturable valve members designed to relieve pressure occuring within a tank or hopper at a predetermined PSI in order to protect the structural integrity of the unit to which it is connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,874 Aug. 25, 1964, 3,294,277 Dec. 27, 1966, 3,526,336 Sept. 1, 1970, 3,685,686 Aug. 22, 1972, 3,797,511 Mar. 19, 1974, 3,834,581 Sept. 10, 1974 and 3,845,878 Nov. 5, 1974.
The present invention is an improvement over the above patented structures.